


一个abo设定下关于地下角斗场au的混邪乱炖

by Kkkkkkkalfka, maxrelemet



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternative universe-abo, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/pseuds/maxrelemet
Summary: 名媛老师和茶王老师的合作主all5混邪的abo+地下角斗场+科学家au两人独立篇章但剧情是串起来的～可能会写很长也可能会坑（）很黄，没逻辑，非常黄预计会出现的cp：TOTO*vettel/75/35/445/165/185/机长歪头（过去时提及）/TOTO*Ocon/1031tag在更新的时候继续补充chapter1-TOTO*vettelchapter2-75chapter3-35chapter4-445chapter5-TOTO*奥康（也许还会有1031）（在写了）summary也在更新中
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber, Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. 糖爹TOTO的小科学家

这是一座被欲望填充的城市。

不同的信息素像潮水般席卷了所有空间，被编上各自的号码的alpha们咬着口里的枷锁，束缚四肢的铁链被挣得哗哗作响。  
正中央被放置了一个处于发情鼎盛期的omega，置身于这样的密闭房间里他看上去像是被野兽包围着的无助羔羊，散发着鼠尾草清香的粘稠液体顺着他瘦弱的腿根淌下，五个alpha被护工拉扯着围成了一圈。  
粗重的呼吸声此起彼伏，空旷的房间像是在某个瞬间忽然变得无比拥挤，维特尔站在单面透光的玻璃墙后，手里拿着屏幕上无数条曲线交杂着变动的平板。  
黑色缎面的西装落在了他的肩头，这个地下实验室的拥有者悄无声息地站在属于他的科学家背后，轻描淡写地低头吻了吻后者的耳尖。  
“宴会还有一个小时开始，我的建议是把一切暂时交给你的小艾洛特。”  
披着显然大了一号的外套的omega抿了抿嘴唇，转身把平板递给了另一侧穿着白大褂的金发大男孩。在不合身的布料之下他穿着被熨得服帖平整的白衬衫和马甲，领带被打成漂亮的温莎结，西裤挺括，连皮鞋看上去都像是被反复精心打理过的样子——是TOTO的杰作，谁都猜得到这一点。  
维特尔扯下了肩膀上挂着的晃晃悠悠的外衣，在向门边迈出步子的时候随手塞进了他老板的怀里，他好像嘀咕了句什么，大抵是抱怨或是无意义的脏话。TOTO顿了顿脚步，他好像看了一眼那边像是严阵以待的玻璃墙，无声无息地对抱着平板的助理打了个手势，然后以落后维特尔半步的速度离开了观测室。  
房间里，护工解开了锁链。

在一切开始前他们回了趟房间，很显然，沃尔夫先生不会允许他的omega就这样带着一身张扬的信息素锋芒毕露地出现在他的宴会上——天知道那里有多少蠢蠢欲动的alpha，那些总是用下半身思考问题的低等生物们——至于为什么不标记他的情人，很显然，幕后大老板TOTO Wolff先生是一位不折不扣的beta。  
当然，TOTO并不觉得beta有什么不好的，相反的这让他时刻保持清醒克制，而他能爬到现在的位置也应该感谢他的性别——看看那些愚蠢的alpha，他们只应该被锁链关在笼子里，戴着愚蠢的口套。  
当然，在他其他身为alpha的合作伙伴面前，TOTO也总能将自己的厌恶克制得天衣无缝。  
但他不希望维特尔吸引到任何一位alpha的注意——成天和那群下等的试验品待在一起已经足够让这位老板头疼的了，何况那关乎他的“地下角斗场”和“黑色产业药品研发”，他知道维特尔讨厌打抑制剂的事，这位任性的科学怪人总是固执地反对别人把任何东西推进他的血管——所以在并不是发情期到来的必须时刻，他只是给维特尔准备了一颗药丸。  
算不上是抑制剂，只不过足够让他在这场第一次公开露面的宴会上隐藏自己的性别和气味罢。  
带着点淡淡烟草气息的热辣皮革，让人毫不怀疑的是，大部分alpha都会为他所倾倒——至少，“起立敬礼”。

在一点熟悉的浅淡气味钻进鼻腔时，TOTO迅速意识到他的小科学家再一次用他那点小聪明规避了他明确而坚定的指令。  
那时Kimi就站在他们对面，他很确信，这个脾气古怪的老男人也闻到了。  
而他们的第二位股东只是端起香槟，越过了沃尔夫先生，轻轻和他身边那位难得把脑袋打理整齐了的、他们“共同的科研人员”，碰了碰杯。  
TOTO皱起了眉。  
然后他额心的沟壑在维特尔主动和劳伦斯·斯特罗尔的儿子点头微笑和周侧的皮革气味以肉眼可见的速度趋于浓烈时，拧得更深了。

兰斯发誓，他不是有意要推开那扇门的。  
老斯特罗尔的儿子是个beta，大家都知道这事。所以当劳伦斯提出希望他的儿子可以在接手家族股份的同时参与进这个项目时，TOTO算得上爽快地点了点头。  
毕竟beta总是与克制和冷静挂钩的，不是吗？  
但如此一心扑在以父亲迈出的步伐为基础试图闯出自己的事业的兰斯·斯特罗尔，在淡淡的皮草味里，看向那个被笔挺西装包裹着的科学家微微上扬的嘴角时，还是不自禁捏紧了手里的高脚杯。  
然后他目光聚焦中心的那个人就从这场宴会里消失了。  
好像只是一眨眼的功夫，最大的老板沃尔夫先生也不知什么时候匆匆离开了会场，但交谈和进食还在继续，兰斯忽然觉得自己被大厅里的蜂鸣声闹得有点头疼，他婉言谢绝了一位攀谈的宾客，随手把香槟杯搁进了侍者的餐盘。  
楼上的包间大抵会安静很多。年轻的少爷这么想着，转身离开了宴会厅的大门。  
他听见某一扇虚掩的门后传来了异样的声响。  
这个大厅里理应是不存在omega的，或者是某些家伙带来的情人——但他记得TOTO的宴会是不允许这些的，也许还出于好奇，他悄悄推开了一点那扇厚重的大门。  
兰斯作为一个对信息素的辨别并不算灵敏的beta，却不知怎的，忽然想起了刚才那丝钻进他鼻腔的萦绕着烟味的皮革气息。  
现在它几乎是扑面而来了。

维特尔的双膝像是被强行压按着才堪堪保持住跪姿的，他仰着头，在灯光下无比耀眼的金棕色头发被拽得散乱，以“禁欲”出了名的TOTO Wolff正抓着他本应当被打理得整整齐齐的后脑的散发，后者的阴茎在他的嘴里进出着，把科学家的脸颊撑出了鼓鼓囊囊的形状。  
他们没有发现门口那双窥视的眼睛，而兰斯隐约听见了TOTO的咆哮，提及了“抑制剂”和“信息素”什么的，被发问的家伙只是扬着下巴，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着流畅的颌骨流畅的线条滑落钻进领口，维特尔一手扶着他老板的腰，一手高高抬着，攥紧了后者的手腕，像是试图把自己的头发自“魔爪”下解救出来。  
TOTO对上那双在灯光下愈发澄澈的湛蓝瞳仁，被迫盈满了眼眶的生理泪水在顶灯下折射出愈似乞怜的光，维特尔撑得紧绷的嘴角都被蹭红了，像是有点泛肿，他随着被粗暴地撞击喉口的动作哼出几声听不出是示弱还是挑衅的呻吟，鼻腔里吐出沉重的喘息。  
小斯特罗尔逃也似的回到了宴客大厅，他在他的父亲身边落了座，看上去有点惊魂未定。  
“我只是去了趟厕所。”  
兰斯给自己灌下了整整两支香槟，然后他试着整理好面上的表情，吐出虽然苍白无力毫无可信度但顾及到他的身份并不会有人戳穿的字句。

后来TOTO射在了维特尔的喉咙里，他只是把自己收拾一新，甚至没给他的科学家理好头发就回到了宴会大厅。被勒令回到他们的房间的omega扯散了领口的两颗扣子，然后把TOTO亲手替他打好的领带拽了下来，和昂贵的西装外套一起塞进了垃圾桶。  
那天晚上沃尔夫先生是从实验室里把他的情人给“扛”出来的。  
维特尔反锁了门，当然，但在他将视线从门上那小块透明的玻璃后与他对视的双眼里移开并用他们共同的母语喊出“让我一个人待着”的时候，TOTO用他自己的卡刷开了门。  
……Scheiße.  
从地下十层到他们所在的五层间的路程里，维特尔的嘴里吐出了几乎所有从英语到德语到意大利语的他能想到的脏话，后来他的声音就变成了辗转的哼叫和哭喊，他们几乎花了半个晚上用来做爱，整个房间里都被omega浓郁的带着点辛辣的皮革气味所填满，他们弄废了那天的床单，从巨大的天鹅绒床面到弥散着水汽的冰冷的浴室瓷砖，维特尔的嗓子被尖声的咒骂和呻吟给弄得完全沙哑了，他最后完全是挂在TOTO的胸口被清理遍布欢爱斑驳痕迹的身体，然后被放在了第二床柔软的被褥中——这得感谢半夜还在辛勤工作的女佣——在他的视野和意识同时陷入一片完完全全的黑暗之前，这个刺头科学家感觉到他的老板兼情人在他唇瓣上留下了个温和的吻。  
晚安，他说。乖一点。

维特尔再醒来的时候已经日上三竿了，日理万机的沃尔夫先生早早地就投入了他的工作——实验室有艾洛特的照料倒并不需要他多担心什么，总归造成他“被迫暂时休假”的罪魁祸首不能因此克扣他的工资——虽然科学家确实不理解为什么TOTO昨天晚上会发那么大的火。  
在终于从被子里钻出来光裸着脚丫踩上铺满绒毯的地面时，omega皱着眉看了一眼自己身上的痕迹，随手套上了已经离开的那位搭在床边的衬衣。  
简单的洗漱之后维特尔顶着蓬乱的脑袋去了厨房，在他咬着片冷透了的三明治回来的时候，他看见手机屏幕显示了两条堆叠着的，同一陌生号码的来讯。  
“你闻起来很适合骑机车——想试试伏特加吗？”  
“TOTO Wolff出差了。”

紧接着这两条短讯是来自被提及的主角的未接来电——是什么让他觉得在如此精疲力尽的一个夜晚之后他会在那个点睁开眼睛，维特尔觉得有点不可思议，但还是暂时忽略了上两条讯息，横着划到了回拨。  
——和陌生来讯说的一样，TOTO出差了。  
大老板只是简单的问了一下他的omega目前的身体状况（说得好像他心里没数那样），然后宣布了这个“重磅”消息，最后留了一堆很显然已经从维特尔的另一只耳朵溜走的叮嘱。  
如果发情期突然造访，他说，找James拿抑制剂。  
维特尔的发情期不像其他的大多数omega那样定期且规律，有时间隔很短，有时久到他觉得自己几乎忘记这回事的时候，它会突然而热切的造访，带来层层冲刷到他腿软的情潮。他把这归责于TOTO总是强迫他推进身体里的抑制剂——但beta至多不过给他颈后痛痒的腺体留下个勉强抑制热度的牙印，只有与alpha的交合能缓解他身体内部的空虚，而这位大老板很显然，不允许其他人和他的情人做爱——令人作呕的性别，科学家这么总结。  
他在TOTO弄来的其他omega身上试验能够彻底根除发情期的新药，目前而言并没有什么进展，所以他还是得靠抑制剂来褪解这讨厌的、不定期造访的情潮。

在被草草咀嚼过的三明治完全顺着食道滑进胃里后，维特尔吮了吮沾着面包屑的手指，突然想起来那两条还未回复的陌生短讯。  
他按下了拨号键。


	2. 75机车偷情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是75！是75！是75！

第二天基米·莱肯宁准时出现在了两个晚上之前他们出席了宴会的酒店的正门口。

严格来说维特尔是有其他住处的，这幢实际上并不对公众开放的高楼也是沃尔夫先生手里捏着的产业之一，而打着会员制名号“营业”的它最主要的用处，是为地面之下的秘密实验室与角斗场作出层天然的掩护，同时方便来访的“贵宾”们。  
整个第五层都属于这个庞大的地下产业的最大股东和他不是那么地下的科学家情人，维特尔总是留在这里，他说那便于他的工作。只有TOTO在的时候，偶尔他会被带去其他的房子里，为了不同的目的，但总有一个共通点——一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
科学家对于可能耽搁他的研究进度的如此这般的活动还是偶尔会存有异议的，但在TOTO面前抗议大部分时候都会变成无效字句。他并不顾忌对这位“大老板”的顶撞，也不害怕对方的怒火，维特尔拿捏着TOTO的原则，他试探着，仗着自己横溢的才华（也许还有对方的喜爱）反复踩踏在底线的末端，又在触及根本的时候小心翼翼地后退一些，状若无事，粉饰太平。

在手机终于震动着从床头柜边缘掉落在铺了满地的毛绒地毯上时，一只光裸的手臂从床沿探了出来，摸索着捡起了仍在嗡嗡响着的噪音制造器，胡乱按了两下屏幕。  
记得穿皮衣，那边说，听上去还夹带着点风声。我给你准备了头盔。

维特尔的衣柜还挺大的——当然，有一部分是TOTO的衣服。但这位不算太精致的omega衣品确实不错，而他只有在走进下沉到地底的电梯时会套上宽大的白褂。显然我们离开了实验室的科学家对机车的兴趣十足盎然，他随意扯了件闻上去和自己一个味道的外套，边把小臂塞进袖筒里走出了门。  
莱肯宁先生在装潢简明的大门正前方刹住轰鸣的引擎时，踏下第一级台阶的那双皮靴正好撞进了他的视线。  
维特尔仰头看了眼悬在脑门上的太阳，抬手慢条斯理戴上了墨镜。  
按理来说这里面也有他的一部分股份，但这位几乎被所有接触过的人打上“喜怒无常”标签的“冰人”显然更加喜好独处和安静，他几乎没在这里留宿过，除了某些酒精作怪的时候——另一个为所有人所心照不宣的“秘密”，基米·莱肯宁酩酊大醉之后是个“疯子”。  
而他的信息素是浓郁的伏特加的味道。

维特尔戴头盔的动作看上去倒像是熟练至极，他对此的解释是当工作不那么繁忙时偶尔也会骑上摩托出门兜风——莱肯宁被藏在护目镜下的眉毛挑了挑，在对方抬腿跨上他的后座时拧动了油门。  
你的车一定没我快，他说。

到底谁的车更快并没有成为这天被深究的话题，一开始维特尔只是循规蹈矩地用手抓着车后冰冷的铁制横杆，Kimi载着他从繁闹的市区飞驰到空旷的公路，随着引擎转速的攀升被包裹在掌心的金属也被传递了温度，在某一个毫无预警的急刹后那双手从后座移到了正把握着油门的车手腰间，并停留在那里，直到他们远离了一切人烟，轮胎的摩擦掀起漫天的尘土，下一刻摩托被斜停在了巨大的岩石后，笼罩在沙地上大片的阴影里。  
维特尔并没有急着摘下头盔，他扶着Kimi的肩平稳地站定在地面，声音听上去闷闷的，像是还夹带了点隐约的笑意。  
“希望你没有忘记我们约定好的伏特加，莱肯宁先生。”  
“TOTO让你喝酒吗？”正斜着条腿撑在地面上的车手率先把脑袋从全黑的头盔里解放了出来，Kimi抬手梳了把头顶的乱毛——在这时候提到那位与他共同出资的“合作伙伴”听上去不太明智，但他只能看见对方的护目镜上倒映出的自己的脸。  
像是突然有纯度极高的酒精在这个不算狭小的空间里汽化蒸发，混杂着与他们身上的衣物相似却又夹带了些许烟草呛鼻的皮革气味，那点上挑的俏皮尾音被消融在风扬起的沙石里，信息素飘散在空气中四散的因子间，以磅礴之势将二人包围。  
维特尔忽然感到一阵眩晕——在TOTO的关照下，他的确鲜少接触到如此高浓度的酒精。  
“你不该这么做，莱肯宁。”  
与其说是警告，落在蓄势待发的alpha耳中反倒更像是欲迎还拒的信号，一个没有被标记的omega，背着他明面上的情人，接受这位已经明确崭露过欲望的alpha的邀请，并欣然赴约。  
显然，维特尔所表现出的一切都在说，YES.

不能说维特尔不知道Kimi的企图。  
在灯火通明的宴会上，交错的香槟杯碰出清脆声响的瞬间，他明显感知到了alpha在那个刹那透露给他的讯息。维特尔没有确切地分辨出对方信息素的味道，因之稍纵即逝，但那句话被清晰地刻印在了他的脑海里，他听见莱肯宁的声音回响在他的耳边，这个即使收敛了锋芒也仍然浑身散发着攻击性的alpha对他说，我想操你。  
收到短讯的瞬间他就隐约猜出了对方的身份，维特尔知道TOTO不会喜欢这样——但那永远只会成为他选择那么做的原因。  
在被潮水般席卷而来的信息素包围时，维特尔忽然觉得有点后悔。下一秒莱肯宁的手贴在了他的头盔两侧，他没有注意到对方是什么时候停稳了车，又站定在了他跟前。从逼仄闷热的狭窄空间内骤然暴露在空气中的瞬间维特尔深深吸了口气，像是被汽化提纯过的烈酒从四面八方钻进他的口鼻又涌进肺腔，他突然想起了他曾经那个也是唯一一个“出轨”的对象，很难说那究竟是一次失败的尝试还是一个意外，总之从马克·韦伯之后的很长一段时间里，沃尔夫都坚持亲自盯着注射器扎进他的血管。beta和omega的交合从来不考虑对他们而言毫无意义的发情期，大概也是那之后他的情潮开始变得混乱而难以预测，TOTO总是会在任何有可能的时候给他的后颈留下新鲜的牙印，但他们都知道那迟早会消退殆尽。  
沃尔夫不在乎那些，但很显然，这让他更加厌恶alpha们了。  
维特尔的腿根泛起了阵难以言喻的酸软，随之而来的是不能再明显地，无法启齿的湿润感。  
莱肯宁在强迫他发情。  
他成功了。

成天和整群alpha泡在一起的工作在某种程度上降低了维特尔对这个族群的警戒心，但现下站在他身前的不再是那些依次编上了号码、戴着防咬口套的、被铁链束缚着关在笼子里的“温顺”驯兽们了，基米·莱肯宁是在雪夜对月鸣皋的狼，浸泡在酒精的辛辣里，缓慢舔舐爪尖残余的腥锈气息。  
omega的侧脸贴在了机车梆硬的皮质坐垫上，那表面像是还残留着他们一路风驰电掣的余温。他周身的萦绕着的旧皮革气味和他们的衣料与他所趴伏着的摩托交相呼应，头盔被扔在沙石遍布的地面上，维特尔绷紧了浑身的肌肉。  
莱肯宁扒下了他的裤子。  
贴身的布料已经湿得不成样子了，Kimi用手指操进了omega仍在分泌着滑液的甬道，他俯下身，嘴唇贴在维特尔的耳根。  
“你应该属于一个alpha。”

You're such a significant slut.  
他们的信息素相混杂着，像是一场觥筹交错的晚宴，烟雾缭绕中烈酒入喉，在完全埋进对方温热的身体里时莱肯宁吻上了维特尔藏在衣领下发热的鼓胀腺体，他用带着浓重芬兰口音的英语吐出了句什么，维特尔的上半身猛地弹了起来，又被他身后的alpha给压回了原处。omega抬起一只手，死死护住了自己的后颈。  
你不能咬我，他说，TOTO会发现的。  
莱肯宁并没有打算标记他合作伙伴的omega，只是alpha与生俱来的征服欲让他在某个瞬间产生了这种不计后果的冲动。他笑了一声，沉闷的哼响自芬兰人胸腔膈膜的振动中滚出喉头，莱肯宁攥住了维特尔的手腕，猛地挺动起了腰。  
“你以为沃尔夫什么都不知道吗？”

沃尔夫当然什么都不知道。  
这位大老板对他情人的独占欲强到超出了正常的范畴，没有人能解释得清为什么这个beta会对一个omega产生那样的情感，但很显然，他无论如何也不会允许他的alpha合伙人在任何情况下把自己的阴茎塞进他的omega的屁股里。  
但对被情欲将理智拆解得分崩离析，已然陷入了浑浑噩噩状态的维特尔而言，他并没有多余的精力去分析对方的字句，Kimi满意地感受到了包裹着他的甬道骤然的绞紧，他拍了拍这个因为坐垫的弧度自然翘起像是在迎接他的进入的屁股，加快了撞击的速率。

莱肯宁没有留任何东西在里面——他射在了omega的后背上，高潮来得过于猛烈而持久，甚至动作间星点白浊溅上了德国人的发梢。  
将呼吸调整回正常的频率花了维特尔不少时间，Kimi只是慢条斯理地在他身后整理着自己的着装，顺带欣赏着他刚刚操过的omega尚难以完全合拢的穴口。  
维特尔的腰还是有些发软，他忽然意识到在刚才疯狂的做爱过程中他不小心咬破了自己口腔内壁的软肉，铁锈味的甜腥终于盖过了醇厚辛辣的酒精气息，他扶着车身站直了，给自己提上了被粗暴扯下后卡在腿根的牛仔裤。  
“我刚才是骗你的，关于沃尔夫。”Kimi走了过来，他们交换了一个干涩的吻，德国人愣了愣，抿着嘴给了对方一个看上去十分乖巧的笑容。  
“没有谁比我了解TOTO。”他脱下了皮衣，把衬衫草草扎进腰带里，然后将被弄脏的皮衣反了个面揉成一团，随意夹在了腋下，又弓着腰探手去捡滚落在一旁的头盔。“我得说，相当不错的伏特加——接下来我们去哪？”

没有人比他更了解TOTO，而他和莱肯宁所做的事已经严重地触碰了他的情人的底线。维特尔知道这一点，但正因如此，这让他愈发食髓知味。


	3. 35地下实验室发情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35来了35来了35来了。  
> 35就是神！

不得不说，和alpha的交合一定程度上抑制住了维特尔紊乱的发情期。  
他讨厌针扎进皮肤的触感，冰凉的金属物体刺穿表皮，把恶心的抑制剂推入血管。  
是的，恶心。  
维特尔每次想到这样的过程都想要呕吐。这不是我的错，他给自己找了借口。这不过是种奇怪的生理反应。  
之前在和马克韦伯做爱后，他暂时不需要抑制剂了，这使他松了口气。但仅仅是这一次，就被他的老板发现了端倪。  
TOTO最厌恶的是别人对他撒谎。但对他的小情人，他总是有额外的宽容。  
所以最终马克韦伯消失了，没有人知道他去了哪。  
但Kimi不同，维特尔坐在摩托车的后座上，把Kimi划入长期人肉抑制剂的范畴。  
作为沃尔夫的合伙人，他很能把握分寸。他的确是个疯子，但没人能挑出他的错处。

Kimi把维特尔放在了酒店门口，这位“冰人”身上的伏特加味道散得差不多了。维特尔终于能从快要醉酒的状态里脱身出来，虽然他承认伏特加是个好东西，但从鼻腔到喉咙，甚至屁股里都是这股气味还是惹得这位omega有些恼火。  
他下了车，转身就往酒店里走，身后有一截没被塞好的衬衫漏在深色的皮衣底下，皱巴巴的。  
“滚吧。”  
莱肯宁看到他摆了摆手。座位上还残存着一点皮革的味道，这时候的他倒是有点分不清这是那位故意留下的还是坐垫本来就有的气息。  
他拍了拍后座，所有证据都隐在风里再没了痕迹。

维特尔的心情不错，下午刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。这大概能抵消一次抑制剂的使用。  
他随手把TOTO给的药片丢进了垃圾桶，套上了件白大褂。  
作为一个称职的科学家，他已经两天没去实验室了，虽然艾洛特很是靠谱——当然这只是据在实验室的其他人说。  
他去到了地下室，那里的味道很是奇妙，alpha的气味交织在一起，像一张无形的蜘蛛网细密地缠绕着。艾洛特带着面罩，他的发情期马上就要到了，这种特殊的面罩可以抑制alpha的味道，从而隔绝气味对他们产生的诱导发情。维特尔看了一眼面罩，决定不去戴上它。他对自己太自信了，之前和Kimi的一切都像是给了他额外的嘉奖。  
他走进实验室，看着那些卑劣的物种。  
维特尔厌恶地皱起了眉头。锁链被alpha挣得哐当作响，他们每一次粗重的呼吸都带出了信息素的味道。  
未开化的野兽。  
笼子里的alpha自从看到维特尔的身影就变得格外躁动。最靠近外部的笼子上挂着一个数字。  
“3”  
里卡多已经两天没见到这位科学家了，自从上次他来给自己这群“野兽”——至少他是这么叫的，做实验的时候显得有些心神不宁，里卡多能看到那位大老板正站在可怜的小科学家的身后。里卡多嘴里叫着可怜的小科学家，实际上这只不过是给自己一个心理安慰。他见过维特尔怎么把一个alpha打得半死不活。暗红的血液从伤口溅到了那人的脸上，他把手上的尖刺捅进已经裂开的创口里，啐了一口，用白大褂上勉强干净的部分把血渍抹掉。  
Sebastian Vettel。里卡多咀嚼着这个名字，总有一天自己会杀死他。  
只是现在还不是时候，他盯着对方白大褂下的身体。

他需要耐心。

旁边笼子里的汉密尔顿悄悄靠了过来，“闻到了吗？”  
标着44的数字在他的笼子旁随意地转动着，无论怎么前后摆动交换位置，这个数字永远是44，不会改变。  
里卡多把混杂的空气都吸进自己的肺部，alpha的嗅觉相比起其他种族来得灵敏些，他从一堆熟悉的信息素中轻易分辨出新的味道。  
皮革味带着点淡淡的烟草气。并且这是从他身前的维特尔那里传来的。  
丹尼尔感到新奇，他从来没在实验室里闻到这位omega的信息素，他看了看二楼，TOTO也不在。  
汉密尔顿向他看了过来，他们只是互相使了个眼色，就开始疯狂散发出自己的气息，实验室里的压迫意味一下子浓了起来。  
其他被影响到的人纷纷开始不安地撞动着笼子。

维特尔没想到会这样。  
之前的性爱让他误以为灾难般的发情期问题已经被解决了，他甚至连面罩都没有带。等他闻到浓度超标的alpha信息素时，他的皮革味早已经散了不少出去。  
他感觉到身体内部的空虚和将要产生的体液在蠢蠢欲动。他又被强迫引出了发情期。  
里卡多闻到了更多的烟草味混在皮革里，他紧盯着这位金发科学家。他能够看到一丝松动，他发现了对方紧咬住的嘴唇和额头上隐现的汗水。  
虚弱感像潮水般要将维特尔溺毙，但他不愿在这群alpha面前表现出来，这仿佛是某种信条。所以他抬腿狠狠地踹向一个铁质笼子。  
“安静点，杂种。”  
笼子里的维斯塔潘散着的火药硝烟味呛得整个实验室都要变成战场。他像匹狼一样冲撞着笼子，脖子上铁链被拉得笔直。  
维特尔被整个信息素裹住，几乎就要跌倒。他努力握住旁边笼子的栏杆，指关节泛着白色，冷眼看着因为笼子被踹后跌倒着撞到后脑勺的33号实验体。  
“我能帮你。”里卡多凑过去，放低声音说着，“我不会标记你，我是你最好的选择。”

不会有比这更他妈糟的了。

维特尔打开了3号的笼子。  
“我要给他做一个单独的实验。”他对着身后的艾洛特说道，“你可以先离开。”  
里卡多被人牵着脖子上的铁链。他显得很不愿意，铁链很重，拉得他走路有点踉跄。  
他被推进一件牢房。他认识这里，这里是关押之前逃出去的重犯的地方，不知怎么这件牢房是空关着的——维特尔会总是拉人进来吗，他想。  
维特尔一进门就丧了气力，但他还是强撑着把锁链挂在了一根栏杆上锁了起来。  
“闭上你的眼睛。”维特尔命令到，他的信息素肆无忌惮地蔓延开来，里卡多的物什很快就开始俯首称臣，起立敬礼了。  
维特尔半睁着眼，头朝后仰着，双手背在身后，这确实是个奉献自己的姿势，牢房里的灯光照出了他湿润的胸膛和大腿。

真是个婊子。

里卡多看着他的眼睛，那里面溢满了蔑视。但他又确确实实把自己展示给了这个他所不齿的alpha。  
大海的咸味融入了皮革的味道，那是一种原始的性冲动呼唤。里卡多操入了那个湿润的甬道。  
维特尔的两只手交叉在里卡多的脑后，抓紧他的头，抵御着。alpha从来不知道驯服一个简单的omega是这么复杂的事，他们就像在跳一场陌生的舞，其中的每一个舞步都不由得自己去判断，而是本能在和理智对抗。  
大海的咸味和伏特加很不一样。伏特加很容易被闻出来，酒精会勾得人疯狂。但大海一点点侵蚀着理智，剥开皮革的外表，余下被发情期折磨的胴体。  
维特尔在怀里挣扎，脚腕磨蹭着大腿。里卡多撕扯着他的衬衫，粗鲁地把他固定在自己的阴茎上。  
里卡多觉得他在维特尔的眼睛里看到了自己，模模糊糊的，突兀地显现在那些轻视里，一切就像是倒影。科学家张开嘴想要说一句什么话，但里卡多抓住了他的领口，用嘴唇堵住了这句话。  
塞巴斯蒂安发出了一声呻吟，那些失去章法的手指现在只是虚弱地抓住铁链。

铁链很冰。

有那么几分钟，科学家是任由人摆布的，但当里卡多扯开他的衣服，想要找到那个可以咬下去的地方的时候，他剧烈抵制起来。  
维特尔不顾还在自己体内抽插的鸡巴，狠狠抽了里卡多一巴掌。他的眼睛眯了起来，里面漏出厌恶的神色。

一只控制不住欲望的疯狗。

3号实验体被迫跪在了地上，铁链被系得那么低使得他几乎要跪伏在脏乱的水泥板上才能让脖子没那么难受。他的背部被脚踩着，也根本直不起身子。  
维特尔其实已经度过了他那诱导发情期，在阴茎进入他体内的那刻，alpha带来的信息素交融就相当于抑制剂，对于他而言，后来的性爱不过就是为了自己的欢愉。  
铁链被他握在手里，冰冷的金属条实际上很长，堪堪能当半条鞭子使用。铁链落在了里卡多的大腿内侧，横扫空气，打在他最脆弱的器官上，或许它的力度远比不上它在空气中划动的声音那样可怕，但他还是立刻卧倒下来，并且朝前垂下了头。大海般腥咸的信息素弥漫开来，掺杂着血液的淡淡腥气。  
维特尔用力嗅吸了一口，如同这带血的气味是某种佳酿似的。他又拽起里卡多的头发，看着他之前被打出血的那张脸，“我更喜欢乖一点的狗。”  
科学家继续释放着信息素，里卡多的鸡巴不争气地立了起来。维特尔靠近那个alpha，对着阴茎坐了下去。他的上身因为每一次冲撞而抬起，后穴微微地抽搐。  
里卡多低下头，把嘴唇压上维特尔胸前的伤疤开始吸吮，他的后穴环绕着收紧了，他张开嘴唇无声地尖叫，精液洒在里卡多的腹部。

3号实验体活着回来了。他看起来魂不守舍，但他还是活着的。  
这令汉密尔顿松了一口气的同时又产生了些许的好奇。  
维特尔的白大褂变得有点脏，像是不小心在地上蹭过，特别是臀部那里。他随手拍了拍，合上还画着各式横线的电脑，转身离开了实验室。

或许我找到了新方法，他想。


	4. 445地下实验室手术台.avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44来了44来了44来了又是我最爱的绿茶44环节了

44号的邻居没有告诉他在那间牢房里究竟发生了什么。

丹尼尔·里卡多从那天回来之后看上去就不大对劲，但无论什么时候问及那位几乎是决定他们命运的小科学家相关的话题，他总会闭紧他的嘴，绝口不提半句。

这让刘易斯有点恼火，虽然那次的机会的确是他“让”给丹尼尔的——没人知道曾经在马克·韦伯身上究竟发生了了什么，但这些铁笼里曾经的人经历过的一切都被无声的镌刻在了旁观者的眼睛里，没有人说得清楚流言的根源在哪里，那个时期的alpha们大半留在了浸润着陈旧血迹的沙土间，或是在白瓷的实验台上陷入沉眠，但仍有些什么在冰冷的金属栏杆间流传。这些从走进这间实验室开始便以自泛着寒光的手术刀刃与针尖和角斗场凯旋为存活意义的alpha们并没有什么多余的娱乐，他们偶尔会提起那一位的故事——那是唯一一位品尝过这个科学怪胎的角斗士。  
他们促狭地笑，看向笼外纤尘不染的白衣omega，在脑海中编制下流的幻想，用写满了攻击性的眼睛强奸他。  
这里的每一只“野兽”都知道拿捏他们大半生死的维特尔是个omega，包括他的助手。但大部分时候他们都无法直视这位科研天才的脸，也许是出于他背后那位大老板的要求——当然，每一个alpha都知道他包养了他——维特尔总是戴着能阻断气味的面罩，他们偶尔能嗅到一丝自对方领口飘散而来的浅淡气息，却微弱到难以辨别明细。  
所以在那天，当混杂着烟草辛辣的皮革气味飘进最外侧的3号和44号铁笼时，里卡多和汉密尔顿都清楚地从对方眼底读到了赤裸裸的欲望。  
TOTO居然没有标记他。刘易斯想，真奇怪，他看上去那么爱这个omega。  
——这里没有人知道他们的幕后老板确切的性别，事实上只有偶尔隔着远远的玻璃窗他们才能远远地一窥那位大手笔的资本家模糊的面容。  
高等alpha看不上这些低等的试验体，他们说。  
至于说到把机会“让”给丹尼尔——他的确在对方给维斯塔潘的笼子来上那一脚时后退了些，刘易斯注意到了丹尼尔的蠢蠢欲动，没人知道消失之后的马克·韦伯身上发生了些什么，但每个人都知道，马克·韦伯的消失是因为眼前这个穿着白大褂的omega。  
但这回，另一个澳洲人看上去比他好运多了。

在和3号alpha的性爱之后，维特尔的发情期确实安稳地被暂时抑制了。TOTO这次的公事持续了将近一周，久到足够他身上的海浪咸腥与情爱斑驳完全消弭于虚无，从Kimi到里卡多，一切都不过是深潭上骤然投入的石子惊荡开的波澜，很快晕散在沉寂中，安静地恢复了它本该有的样子。  
出现在实验室里的维特尔重新戴上了面罩，笼子里的家伙们理论上是不应该知道老板的行程的，但TOTO才一回来便径直下到了维特尔的工作场所，那时他正隔着玻璃监测注射了新药的44号试验体的各项身体数据，刘易斯赤裸着上半身坐在房间正中的皮椅上，被护工联结上了各式各样乱七八糟的仪器。  
从那位科学家站定在他跟前，看着那位小助手将液体推进他大臂的血管开始，44没再发出过半点声音。他猜维特尔喜欢克制和安静的——丹尼尔回来的时候嘴角带着血。  
就像现在，他只是紧抿着嘴唇，看向那张从面罩下转移到了玻璃墙后的脸。他死死咬合着口腔内壁的软肉，努力克制住眼底折射出的欲望。防咬口套在他的脸上箍出了边缘泛红的痕迹，在TOTO突然出现在omega身后时，刘易斯突然觉得那红印开始发痛发痒。  
他突然在想，回去时也许3号笼子从此空无一人。

他的希望落空了，丹尼尔好好地待在他的栏杆后边，电子屏上的3红得刺眼，刘易斯深深吸了口气。他想，那么他的机会也该要来了。

沃尔夫总觉得回来后维特尔看上去怪怪的，他说不上来，但后者倒是少见的连着好些天都心情极佳——这也是奇怪点之一——鉴于他主动提出一整天的空闲留给他的“金主”，TOTO决定姑且把那些无端的猜想抛去脑后。  
“你好像已经两个月没有发情了。”在用阴茎把他的男孩钉在卧室的墙面上时沃尔夫的嘴唇贴在了omega颈后的腺体上，他的手指包裹着维特尔的性器套弄摩擦，以最能让对方神智迷乱的力道逼他沉沦快感深渊。  
Nein, Kimi. 他听见对方说。

维特尔的身上没有alpha的味道，也没有任何痕迹。  
这不像是莱肯宁的作风，脾气古怪的冰人总会固执地弄到他想要的一切。——也许是那场宴会，TOTO想，那个该死的alpha对他的人做了些什么。  
但Kimi的手上还捏着20%的股份，他们正筹备着让他忙到焦头烂额的新项目，他不能就这样因为一个omega和他的合伙人把脸撕破。  
他是以冷静和克制为标签的TOTO Wolff.  
维特尔好像不记得自己在理智断线时是否说漏嘴了什么，无非是些哭喊和呻吟，没什么可值得深究的。  
总之，因为某些不必言明的原因，沃尔夫先生暂时并没有主动再提起那个意乱情迷时的小插曲。

就这样相安无事地过了一个多月，一切都恢复了原状，按照既定的轨迹行进着。汉密尔顿和新药的相性极佳，在角斗场上隐隐出现了点所向披靡的态势，里卡多倒是看上去有点魂不守舍，棕色的卷毛蓬乱着被顶在澳洲人的脑袋上，44靠近了将他们隔开的铁栏，锁链被绷直了，摩擦出刺耳的声响。  
丹尼尔说，我又闻到了皮革味。  
这个来自英国的alpha刚刚赢下了他的又一场战斗，他被带回来时身上还带着浓重的血腥气息，极端紧绷的神经下肾上腺素促使他的信息素也被呛杂其中，机油味在汗水和血液的作用下更加甜腻，丹尼尔抬起了头，对上英国人深色的瞳仁。  
轮到我了，刘易斯侧过头，看向那边还倒映着一片漆黑的玻璃墙。

作为唯一被注射了新药的试验体，刘易斯从角斗场回到笼子没多久又被带去了弥散着消毒水气味的实验室，他不知道上一个人在这里被做了些什么，但他的确在赌，赌在这剂新药上投入了不少的维特尔会亲自出现，赌丹尼尔说的是真的。  
在那个叫艾洛特的男孩站在整排的铁笼前提出新药的测试时，他就推出了自己所有的筹码。  
但刘易斯的确没想到，他的机会来得这样快。  
在维特尔踏进这个房间的瞬间，他知道，自己赌赢了。

44号试验体没有说话，脖子上锁链的另一头被扣在了手术台边缘的金属环里，他坐在床沿，满意地感受到了熟悉的烟草皮革味钻进鼻腔。  
维特尔没有戴面罩。  
TOTO又出去赴宴了，不出意外的话今晚他也不会回来，维特尔在踏进那张由无数alpha信息素交织成的网时忽然意识到自己发情期的来临，于是戴着面罩的科学家在他贴身的布料被滑液打湿之前匆匆地转身离开了这里，最外侧的丹尼尔·里卡多只来得及嗅到他衣角飘落的一抹热辣的皮革气息。  
这令人作呕的发情期总算捡了一次正确的时间降临。

汉密尔顿的呼吸在无形中粗重了许多，没有几个alpha在这种情况下还能保持冷静。但他仍然只是垂眼将目光落在死死箍在自己下半张脸的防咬口套，尽管被包裹在紧身布料中的器官早已经完全勃起。omega状若无事地叮嘱了几句他的助手，艾洛特接过了遍布着密密麻麻数据的平板，转身离开，并贴心地关上了门。  
“抬起头，44号，看着我。”科学家说。“你想操我吗？”  
“刘易斯·汉密尔顿。”alpha舔了舔他的嘴角，房间里里的温度像是在迅速攀升，汗水顺着他的颌线滚落，在纯白的地面上溅出小小的水花。“乐意效劳。”

在维特尔解开领口的扣子时，四散的皮革味像奔逃的囚兽，几乎是以脱缰之势疯狂地填满了汉密尔顿的整个肺腔。alpha没有再压抑他信息素的释放，当浓重的机油味在空气中与属于omega的气息纠缠时，刘易斯按照维特尔的指令躺倒在手术台上。白大褂被挂在一边的衣架上，后者身上只留着件简单的格子衬衫，解开三颗扣子的领口露出大片皮肤——那让他像是和这个地方割裂开了，刘易斯想，他看上去像个什么应当十分阳光开朗的大男孩——当然，这里的每个人都知道，这个omega远比他看上去要危险。  
维特尔跨上了手术台，他的膝盖跪立在了44号试验体的腰身两侧，灯光从头顶洒落，模糊了边缘的轮廓。  
刘易斯闭上了眼睛。  
他听见自己的心跳震如鼓擂，骨传导来的呼吸声粗重沙哑得像是破败的风箱，alpha刻在骨髓里的本性让天生流淌在血管中的攻击性甚嚣尘上。他几乎要克制不住自己将对方掀翻撕碎吞吃入腹的欲望，完全勃起的阴茎被布料勒得发疼。汉密尔顿捏紧了拳头，修剪得当的指甲被他掐进手心，留下半月型的浅痕。  
他要向维特尔证明自己很可靠，无论是对他的研究和“事业”，还是单纯作为一个抑制情欲的工具。  
omega被来自“支配性别”的浓郁信息素味道弄得有点腿软，但他仍然支撑着自己看上去的强势。他打量着这只某种程度上的确让他有些意外的深色皮肤的“野兽”，慢条斯理地解开了自己的皮带。  
牢牢霸占着主动地位的omega内里已经湿成了一片狼藉，随着最后一层布料的剥离，烟草的辛辣更加强烈地刺激着刘易斯的神经末梢，他睁开了发红的双眼，正对上那对蓝得透彻的眸。  
“看上去我的药剂能让一闻到味道就发情的疯狗管住他们的鸡巴。”  
维特尔看上去心情不错，44想，他甚至有闲心开玩笑。  
“也许我和那些疯狗不一样呢。”  
跨立在对方胯部的科学家并没有做出回应，他只是笑了一声，往后挪了点身体，然后拽下了刘易斯的裤腰。可憎的基因让omega内部分泌的黏液溢出渴望被填满的甬道，顺着大腿根部滑落。维特尔低下头，盯着那根尺寸可观的阴茎调整着姿势，然后扶着它，缓慢坐了下去。  
“我不喜欢戴套，但你不能射在里面。”  
公事公办的冷淡腔调和几乎是欢呼着将他绞紧的内里形成鲜明对比，刘易斯用力吸了口气，另一个性别愈发浓烈的信息素气味几乎要让他发狂。在维特尔用自己将他容纳包裹的时候被支配的alpha做了点小动作——他猛地向上顶了腰，然后满意地收获了omega片刻的弱势。维特尔并没有因为这个小插曲表露出什么情绪，被这一下操得腿根发软的omega用他的双手撑在alpha的胸膛，44身上从角斗场带回来的血腥也逸散在了空气里，无数的气味混杂交融，他注意到维特尔的苦苦支撑的理智防线正在时间的流逝中逐渐溃散。  
alpha大胆地用手扶上了对方的腰，并在意料之中的，没有等来反对的声音。  
维特尔只是小幅度地起坐了几次就失了气力，这样的体位哪怕是他也难以在猛烈的发情欲望中维系太久——刘易斯只是在无形中以缓慢增加的信息素浓度施压，而并未意识到这些的omega喘息着默许了对方主动向上顶进更深处的挺动，刘易斯加快了他操干的速率，梳着脏辫的英国人靠他的忍耐和定力得偿所愿，豪赌的回报如此丰厚，维特尔伏趴在他的胸口，滚落了泪水的漂亮脸蛋埋在他的肩窝。后颈四散着浓郁气味的腺体暴露在空气中，几乎紧贴在刘易斯口部的枷锁，alpha的喉头滚动了一下，他想，迟早有一天，我会咬上去的。

维特尔当然不允许他射在里面，就算他已经被快感和渴求折磨到意乱情迷，他仍然推开了他身下的alpha，一切都被混杂的液体弄得一团糟。刘易斯仍然躺在那里，安然度过了“抑制剂危机”的omega在自高潮的余韵中缓过的第一秒就离开了被用作不正当用途的手术台。让自己恢复最初那副披着白大褂的冷淡模样没花费维特尔多少时间，当他打开通风系统和实验室的大门时，刘易斯也已经安然坐在了手术床的边缘。  
除了还未散尽的机油和皮革气味，一切都回到了它本该是的模样。  
维特尔亲自送回了系着锁链的44号实验体，他特地在成排的铁笼前走了两圈，像什么巡视领地的指挥官。

但让他没想到的是，TOTO回来了。


End file.
